The Art of Negotiation
by dcj
Summary: Getting what you want, or getting someone to do what you want, isn't always easy.  Sometimes it takes a little bargaining.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a quick one-shot. I had the basic idea of the first two scenes in mind but thought they would be too small to stand on their so I decided to combine them and then just create a third scene to finish it off and add some (what I thought would be) needed length. Then I got writing, and the second scene especially got away from me. So now we have a quick three-chapter story.

The first scene just popped into my head. The second scene came from a conversation I had with SMChick about a cop's support system. The third was added mainly because I didn't think it would be long enough with just the two, and then I just had fun with it.

Each scene follows the common theme of bargaining… different people working for various ends.

Also, for this scenario, Andy has an apartment. I'm assuming that she didn't want to stay on Traci's couch for an indefinite amount of time so she found a temporary rental while she searched for something to buy.

Thanks to SairsJ for giving this the once over.

As always, I own nothing Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>Sam woke slowly, a little disoriented, a cold sheen of sweat covering his face… but that wasn't the only thing. <em>Where the hell was he? Why was he sitting up? This didn't feel like the loft and where was…<em>

He couldn't see anything. There was something… a bag… a… it was covering his head. He tried to lift his arm to pull it off…_what?_ He couldn't move his arms or legs; he was tied to a chair.

And he was gagged. He grunted as he thrashed his head from side to side trying to free his face from the cover, but it wouldn't budge.

"Good. Was startin' to worry. Hold still."

He knew that voice and it didn't bode well for him.

The cover was yanked quickly from Sam's head but he still couldn't see; the room… it was bright. He squinted as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He could vaguely make out Brennan's smiling face… again, not a good sign._ He had been made. _

"Maggie never liked these much. White sheets, it's all she'd ever buy. She said it made her life feel clean."

Sam watched Brennan fold up the black pillow case, his gaze darting around the room trying to figure out where he could possibly be. "It's amazing what you do for someone you love. Get rid of your sheets… your car… your past."

"I would have done anything for her." Brennan continued as he pulled up a stool, sat in front of Sam and looked him square in the eye.

"I still would." He pledged, though it sounded to Sam more like a threat.

He continued to stare Sam down before abruptly standing and leaving the room. Sam moved his head around, twisting it, turning it, dropping his chin, doing everything he could think of to try and free his mouth from the gag. It didn't work and Jamie quickly returned with a bottle of water and a chuckle at Sam's fruitless efforts. "Those things can really dry out your mouth."

He set the bottle down and moved behind Sam, untying the rag and pulling it free from his captive's mouth.

It took Sam a minute to find his voice; his mouth was bone dry. He just… "Wh…" He swallowed a couple of times, tried to wet his mouth, soothe his dry throat… "Where the hell is Candace?"

Brennan huffed out a monosyllabic laugh. "Don't worry. I made sure she wasn't going to get in the way."

Sam could see up into an adjoining room and there on the floor in crumpled heap…

Sam jolted awake and sat straight up. The blood rushed to his head; he was disoriented, a cold sheen of sweat covering his face. _Where the hell was he? _He opened his eyes and looked around, squinting as they adjusted to the light. _This didn't feel like the loft… oh…_

He allowed himself to lay back and relax into the pillow again. Without meaning to, Sam had fallen back to sleep. He hadn't gotten as much rest as planned last night, but at least he was going to have plenty of time to catch up.

Just apparently not right now. He rolled over and reached for the offending object. _Who calls at… wow it's already ten… where did…_

He fumbled for the answer button on his phone, still a little shaken from the nightmare. He noted that he had a couple of messages to listen to before he croaked out his greeting, forcing the sleep from his voice. "Swarek."

"_Sorry, Sam; I didn't think you'd still be asleep."_ Frank had known Sam for a long time and he was generally a morning person even when they were up half the night playing poker.

"Yeah, well getting tortured takes a lot out of you." Sam grumbled, flipping his arm over his eyes to block out the light.

Frank flinched; he didn't want to be reminded. "_Listen, I just heard from IA and your hearings are in a couple of days. You need to be at Headquarters at four o'clock on Tuesday afternoon."_

"Hmm-hmm."

"_Swarek, this important. Write it down; this meeting… it's not optional."_

"I won't forget; I got it… Tuesday, four o'clock, HQ."

"_Good. And I'm sure it goes without saying but after what happened, I want to make sure you're planning to abide by __**all**__ the conditions of your suspension."_

"What do you mean **all**?"

"_I mean you and McNally, no contact. The official notification says that any and all contact is prohibited during the suspension."_

Sam didn't remember getting anything in writing. "Um… uh… is there a grace period?"

"_What?"_ Frank practically yelled into the phone.

"A Grace period? Can we have a little time before…"

"_No you can't have any time! This isn't a joke Sam; you're lucky to still have your jobs."_

Sam was definitely awake now. "I know, I know, but…"

"_Don't worry about McNally; I'm calling her next so she'll know what's going on. It's on me to enforce it not you."_

"No… it's not that... well not really… it's just…"

Frank was confused; _what the hell was Sam's problem?_

"I thought you were hungry." A voice echoed from the other room and Sam flinched.

"_Sam?"_

"Yeah, Boss?"

"_What was that?"_

"What was what?"

"_Where are you?"_

"I told you I just woke up."

"_That doesn't answer my question."_

"In bed?"

"_Swarek!"_ Frank warned.

Last night, Sam had picked Andy up, asked her if she wanted to try being normal together. With a small smile, she had climbed into the passenger seat of his truck and they headed off together.

He had just wanted to go home and climb into bed with Andy, but he hadn't been to his house in a couple of months. They were both tired enough that they probably wouldn't have cared about the layer of dust that had to be coating everything, but there was no food in the house at all, and Sam for one needed to eat. So it was either a trip to the grocery store or head to Andy's, and neither one of them was up for shopping.

So they had quickly detoured by Sam's place; he was back in the 'real world' now and wanted his phone. He probably would have packed another change of clothes too but Andy insisted on going up for him. She knew he was in pain and she didn't want him performing any unnecessary activity.

_Damn it! They should have stayed at his house; they wouldn't have had any food so she wouldn't have been cooking…maybe she would have even been running out to grab breakfast and then…_

"_Swarek!"_

Sam gave in knowing full well that Frank had a pretty good idea where he was. "I'm at McNally's."

_Shit! _This was serious and Frank knew it. He still had to quell the hint of a grin that was trying to force its way onto his face though. But he couldn't let personal feelings get in the way; their jobs were on the line and this was what got them into trouble in the first place. "_What the hell, Sam?"_

Sam was starting to get offended. "Hey! I may not be the poster boy for good behavior but conduct unbecoming is a new one even for me. How the hell was I supposed to know we couldn't see each other?"

"_I don't know; maybe because that's what got you into this position in the first place."_

Sam smirked. He happened to like the position he was in… especially when Andy was in it with him. Of course, that was after he finally convinced her that the activities he was suggesting were far from unnecessary.

"_Get her in there and put me on speaker phone."_ Frank ordered.

"Andy?"

She popped her head in. "It's gonna get cold." She announced, stopping short when he held up the phone. "What? Who?"

"_McNally_." She heard her name loud and clear through the receiver and she recognized the voice immediately.

Her eyebrows shot to the top of her head and she gulped audibly. "Yes sir."

"_I was just explaining to Officer Swarek here that part of the conditions of your suspension is that you are prohibited from seeing each other."_

"Oh… but… I… OH!" Her eyes widened comically as the realization dawned on her.

"Eloquent as ever." Sam muttered so only she could hear.

She rolled her eyes at Sam before clearing her throat. "Is… is there a grace period?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her similar line of thought.

"Again, as I told Officer Swarek, there is **no** grace period though at the time I didn't realize that it would be an issue."

"But…"

"This is serious; now Sammy get the hell out of there before someone finds out."

Sam was definitely not ready to leave and not just because he wasn't dressed; he didn't know how long the suspensions would be and this could be the last time he would see Andy for weeks. "Come on Frank, I was beaten. I can hardly move and Andy made breakfast."

Frank huffed out a disbelieving breath. "You're trying to tell me you went to McNally's, climbed into bed and didn't move."

Sam and Andy grinned at each other. Okay there may have been a little movement, but that was no business of anyone's especially their boss.

Their silence told Frank everything he needed to know though. "What about you McNally?"

"I… uh… just took care of him sir."

Sam's jaw dropped. _Did she just not realize?_

No… she did, especially when she saw the look on Sam's face. She started to back track. "I mean I just did what I could so he could relax."

Sam had to hold back a laugh and the more than suggestive remark that was on the tip of his tongue.

Andy shook her head; nothing ever came out right when she was flustered. And Sam's obvious enjoyment of her discomfort wasn't helping matters at all. "I mean, I wanted him to rest because he was hurt. It wasn't easy for him to get up so I asked him to let me do things for him."

Sam could no longer hold back the laugh. _He had been up alright and if truth be told, he was starting to…_

Andy glared at him; she knew that look and they were already in deep enough as it was.

"_McNally?"_

"Yes sir?" She managed to squeak out.

"_Quit while you're ahead."_

"Yes sir."

"_Fifteen minutes, Swarek…and then I want you out of there."_

A knowing grin spread across Andy's face and her eyes now mirrored the twinkle in Sam's. They held each other's gaze, suggesting in tandem. "Maybe twenty?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you liked the first chapter. This one is a little more serious, but the negotiating is necessary so we can get back to the fun and games in chapter three.

Thanks to mamaverd and Sairs J for their honest appraisals when I needed feedback. And thanks to SMChick for the PM conversation that sparked this; I hope I did it justice.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday afternoon and Andy was just walking into Headquarters. Her appointment was in thirty minutes and she wasn't about to rush in at the last second. She knew how important this meeting was and it could make or break her; she had to be calm, cool, collected… and prepared.<p>

It had been two days since they had taken their twenty minutes… well okay it was more like a half an hour. Just long enough to eat and… satisfy their appetite. But before Sam left, they had agreed to give it a go. As soon as they were free to see each other, they would… see each other, that is. So she was not about to screw this up; she had plans. And if the first part of her plan worked, the suspension was going to go a lot smoother.

Andy looked around for the familiar face; he had said he would see her there. She wasn't sure if she should go looking for him or wait for him to find her. She didn't have to wonder long though before she saw him approach.

She flashed him a smile, which he happily returned.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I was surprised you wanted to meet me. I wasn't really expecting your call this morning."

"Yeah, it was kind of a long night. Sorry."

"It's okay, just, why are you here?"

"Traci told us what you were planning to do today and…"

"You can't talk me out of it." Traci had already tried that.

"I know. That's not why I'm here."

Andy furrowed her brow.

"Traci really wanted to help." He defended, worried that he was getting her in trouble.

But Andy wasn't angry; she hadn't told Traci it was a secret besides if it worked, she was pretty sure the news would travel fast. She just really didn't know why **he** was here. "Okay…" Andy let the implied question trail off.

"She came to me yesterday afternoon; she wanted to know everything in the manual that pertained to the situation, what they could possibly throw at you today. I told her what I could and then asked her why she wanted to know." He looked at Andy warily, unsure of what her response would be. "She told me what you had told her when she came to see you."

Andy nodded in understanding.

When she didn't get upset, he continued. "She said she wanted to help you but wasn't sure how. Between the three of us we were able to figure out what we needed to do."

He handed her a stack of papers. "We pulled an all nighter putting it together."

Andy flipped through the pages; she couldn't believe what they had done for her. "Wow. Thank you… this is… I really appreciate this."

He smiled remembering how it felt when they discovered Maggie Wilder's house in Pickering. "Hey. We're a team; we stick together. Well if you don't count Frosty the Snow Bitch."

"Chris!"

"Sorry," Chris shrugged his shoulders passing her a sheepish smile. "I think I spent too much time with Traci and Dov last night."

Andy laughed; it sounded like something her best friend would come up with. "Come on. She's not that bad. Gail did help us figure out Boyd's cover up."

"Yeah, she did." He conceded. "But that was an actual case and I have a feeling she was just doing it to…" He shook his head quickly, "... anyway, we asked her to stay and help us last night but I think her exact words were 'They made their bed, now they need to lie in it… alone!'"

Andy laughed again; it sounded like exactly the kind of thing the ice blonde would say but… that was just Gail and she wasn't surprised. "If this all works out, I'm going to owe you a drink… all of you."

"Sounds good." Chris agreed before motioning towards the door. "I gotta get going so… let me know?"

Andy gave him a distracted nod as he walked away, her attention already on the papers in her hand. She began to study them, thankful that she had come early and before she knew it she was being called in. She stood up confidently and took a deep breath as she followed the officer into the room.

Andy was greeted by the head of the Internal Affairs board who introduced everyone at the table; she didn't know any of the three member panel, though Superintendent Peck who was also present needed no introduction. To the side, Sergeant Best and her union rep were noted as observers who would only become involved should they be asked to.

Andy listened as they outlined the process and then proceeded to ask her to provide her recollection of the events. Periodically she was asked for clarification which she provided to the best of her knowledge.

Once they were satisfied that they had all of the answers, Superintendent Peck outlined the conditions of the suspension explaining to Andy, among other things, that the imposed suspension would remain in effect for eighteen days; at the end of which Sergeant Best would contact her to resume her schedule. Andy was then asked if she had anything to add.

She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. Frank caught the determined look in her eye and hoped she knew what she was doing. She was a rookie and he wouldn't have recommended pushing her luck; hell, Sam had been on the force for years and he wouldn't have recommended that he push his luck either. He should have known though; this was McNally and she didn't shy away from anything…work related anyway.

"I understand that I have been suspended and I accept that after what I did but with all due respect, what is the purpose for having Officer Swarek and I stay apart?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was informed that part of the condition of the suspension was that Officer Swarek and I were prohibited from having contact with each other."

"That is correct."

"I'm also told that Officer Swarek will be coming in here as soon as you are finished with me. But once the hearings are over, what is the purpose?"

"The purpose?"

"Yes. I recognize that prior to these hearings you may not have wanted us to discuss the events before giving our statements. But now that my statement is over and his soon will be, what will our being together undermine? I would think…"

"Officer McNally you're hardly in a position to be making demands."

"I'm not making demands Ma'am. With all due respect, I'm just trying to understand. The damage has been done and I am more than willing to serve the suspension but I do not believe that banning contact serves any purpose. In fact I believe it would be counterproductive."

"How do you mean?"

"Officer Swarek's record prior to this, were you happy with it?"

"Of course."

"From what I've seen, he's probably one of your most capable officers."

"He is."

"So you would of course want him back."

"Of course, but I think that's obvious in the fact that he wasn't let go."

"Then don't you think it's important for his support system to be even stronger now. I understand that what we did was wrong; we both know that. But our actions notwithstanding, he was held hostage and tortured; that doesn't just go away."

"As with any case such as this, he will be referred to the department psychologist."

"A psychologist isn't there 24/7. They can't be there in the times that he would really need the support; you don't just turn those feelings on and off as it's 'required'. Is he/she going to be there when Sa...Officer Swarek has a nightmare? Will he/she just happen to be there when something reminds him of what he went through?"

"And you think you will?"

"I hope so. But even if I'm not, at least the option is there. I should think you'd want to avoid any undue stress. I'm not saying that not seeing me will cause that, but I just don't think it's necessary to put any extra strain on him."

Andy was gaining steam and Frank, though still leery that she was pushing her luck, was also proud of her. He knew Sam well enough to know that the department psychologist wasn't going to do him much good. Any time Sam came back from a UC and had to go see her, he would come out of there with the all clear to go back to work and joke about how he had her eating out of his hand within five minutes. And even though Frank knew Sam could probably benefit from the sessions this time, because Andy was right this doesn't just go away, he knew his friend well enough to know that Sam wouldn't share with a stranger; hell Sam hardly shared with his friends. But if his feelings for Andy were strong enough that he was willing to put everything at risk, maybe they were strong enough to let her in too. She probably **was** his best bet because Frank knew this wasn't something he would share with his sister. He didn't know the whole story there, but he did know that Sam told them never to worry her until it was a last resort.

"We will take that into consideration, Officer McNally." The Superintendent assured her. "Now if there's nothing else." It was a statement but the question was inferred.

"Just some evidence Ma'am."

"Evidence?"

"Well, more like back-up I guess. In your consideration, I would like to give you some studies regarding PTSD and the documented benefits of a healthy support system."

Frank couldn't help but notice that Superintendent Peck was a little surprised and what he thought was impressed? It wasn't often that someone took enough initiative to catch her attention, but it appeared that McNally had done just that. She had definitely done her homework, and Frank knew that moves like that went a long way with the woman in charge.

"I've also had some previous records pulled addressing the precedent of the department involving itself in an Officer's personal life…"

"With all due respect Officer McNally, you were the ones to bring your personal life into work; you didn't leave us much choice but to…"

"You're right; we did. And it was wrong; I'm just trying to right that wrong."

Peck was again caught off guard as was the rest of the panel. The people who stood up to the Superintendent like that were few and far between. _This girl had guts._

Peck pulled herself back together quickly. "As I said, we'll take it into consideration."

"That's all I can ask Ma'am. Thank you for your time."

"You're Welcome. You'll be informed if there are any changes." She said by way of dismissal.

It wasn't an outright refusal and Andy couldn't help but feel some hope at that, though she did her best to remain professional as she moved towards the exit.

"Sergeant Best will be contacting you."

Andy exchanged a quick nod with Frank in confirmation. She could see the pride in his eyes and it only served to boost her confidence even more. "Thank you." She announced to the room before making her way out.

When she got to the foyer, Andy took a deep breath and smiled a contented smile; it was over and she was satisfied that she had done herself proud. Now it was in their hands… and Sam's.

She knew he was scheduled for four o'clock and it was only three forty-five. She took a quick look around and didn't see him, but what would she do if she did anyway? There were still forbidden to see each other so it's not like she could do anything about it.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts till she found the one she was looking for. _'Went well, I think. Keep your fingers crossed.'_ She typed, walking out as she hit send.

Sam had been watching her; he was early as usual. Any other time, he would have gone out of his way to run into her, but that was not a good idea. He wasn't about to make any waves. He just wanted to go in there and get it over with, accept his punishment and go serve his time till he could be with Andy again.

He was happy to see that she wasn't upset; hopefully that meant it wasn't that bad. Though there was no sense in worrying about it. He knew what he had to do; he needed to take responsibility for his actions. He may not feel completely sorry for everything, especially getting the chance to be with Andy, but he would do his best to act apologetic and take whatever was coming to him.

When they didn't come out to get him right away, he sat down to wait for his turn. He was tired. He hadn't slept much the last couple of nights and he still had about ten minutes so he closed his eyes telling himself it was just to rest them for a bit. His thoughts wandered to Andy and stayed there until he was jolted from them by the scraping of a chair across the room. He looked down at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already ten minutes after four.

He was just starting to worry, when he was approached by another officer and ushered into the room. He watched the panel as they handed their papers back to Superintendent Peck. He recognized a couple of familiar faces, though he didn't know them well enough to feel that it was in his favor or not.

As with Andy, Sam was greeted by the head of the IA board who introduced everyone at the table. After exchanging nods with all of them and Sergeant Best and the union rep off to the side, Sam listened as they outlined the process and then proceeded to ask him to provide his recollection of the events. He answered any questions they had and he made sure to stress that it was Boyd's back story that allowed Brennan to make him. He wanted to defend Andy to say that her presence did not raise any suspicion but he thought it better to keep the focus on Boyd's actions so he simply stuck to the facts when describing Andy's involvement. He told them what happened and nothing more and when he described what went on at the house, he made sure they knew that Brennan told him that it was the name of the boat that did him in. He knew what he and Andy had done was wrong, but he needed them to know that wasn't the reason the case went to hell. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if it had actually saved his life. _If she hadn't been there, would they have realized as quickly that he was gone?_

"Is there something you'd like to add Officer Swarek?"

Sam was torn; he had been trying to stay impartial when it came to Andy's involvement and to refrain from what would look like him defending their actions. Could this help? He wasn't sure how. "Just… I know that what we did was a blatant disregard for policy, but now that I think about it, if she hadn't come, I'm not sure they would have known as quickly to come and get me. I was made…whether she was there or not… I was made because of Boyd."

"We get that Officer Swarek and Detective Boyd will be dealt with at another time so if we can…"

"I know… sorry. But if I was made and she hadn't been there, I can't help but wonder if I would I have been found in time?"

Frank spoke up; he didn't care if he wasn't summoned by the 'queen'. "He's right. Not only did she come to me with her concerns, at the risk of losing her job I might add, but she was instrumental in uncovering the truth about the cover up of Brennan's family's accident and the location he was holding Sam."

"Thank you." Superintendent Peck said curtly, obviously not appreciating the interruption. "Now if there's nothing else."

The panel waited to see if Sam would put in the same plea as Officer McNally. "No Ma'am."

"Good. Then as I believe you are aware, the suspension is set for three weeks. With time spent, you have fifteen days remaining. At the end of those days, Sergeant Best will contact you to resume your schedule."

"Yes. Thank you." Sam knew it would be a long suspension without work or Andy to keep him busy, but he still had both to go back to at the end and for that he would be thankful and respect their decision.

Sam stood up to leave but halted at the Superintendent's voice. "If you could, please wait for just a moment Officer Swarek."

"Sure." Sam said in confusion looking at Frank and his union guy for any clue. They both looked as puzzled as he did as they all watched the panel gather in discussion.

"Officer Swarek."

"Yes."

"You will be expected to report to the Department Psychologist within the week."

"Yes Ma'am." He knew it was coming; it was standard when you returned from any long-term undercover and especially with one that involved what they would consider 'a traumatic event'.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

Sam was a bit shocked by that, but did his best to conceal it. "Go ahead."

"You've been through quite an experience and there's not a lot of precedence set for it. But we believe the psychologist can help you with that."

Sam kept looking at her; it wasn't really a question.

"However, we also believe that a person must be open to that type of assistance."

"Agreed." Sam answered guardedly; he was starting to get worried. _Did they suspect that he wouldn't be forthcoming in his sessions?_

"Do you believe that the psychologist can help you with this?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I'd like to say yes, and I'm sure she's very good at her job, but..." Sam wasn't sure how to put it; he wasn't one for baring his soul but he was pretty sure that wasn't what they wanted to hear. "I'll go. I know it's a requirement and I'll do what needs to be done."

It was easy for them to see that meant he would likely just be going through the motions. "Do you have friends or family you can talk to as well?"

Andy was right, he compartmentalized a lot and generally he would just suffer through the nightmares until he could push them deep enough so he didn't have to think about them anymore. He knew both Jerry and Ollie would listen to him, but he just wasn't that guy. He didn't talk about his feelings, but again he knew that's not what they wanted to hear.

"I have friends on the force; they know what it's like. If I want to talk, they're there."

There was another quick gathering. It was obvious that Officer McNally was right. Officer Swarek would not be talking on cue; if and when he talked, it would be on his terms and more than likely unplanned.

"Thank you, Officer Swarek.

"Thank you."

"Before you go, I would just like to reiterate the conditions of your suspension. You are suspended with pay for eighteen days, three days of which have been served. You will not go to the division or get involved in any open cases with any active member of the force. Any department issued equipment will be signed back in, if not already, and your badge will be given to your Sergeant to be returned when you are reinstated. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam couldn't help but notice that they did not mention anything about contacting Andy. _Should he bring it up? Should he go see her and claim ignorance because they didn't mention it?_ He didn't want to take the chance.

"Is that all of them Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"What about Officer McNally? You didn't…"

"That condition has been lifted; you are no longer prohibited from contact with Officer McNally."

It took everything in Sam's power to keep his poker face. If he wasn't in front of his superiors, his dimples would have been front and center; in fact, he was definitely struggling to keep them at bay. _How in the hell did that happen? _

"Thank you." He couldn't hide the relief though and the panel was sure they had done the right thing. He would need someone around to make sure he talked, and after meeting with Andy they knew she would be up for the challenge.

"Don't thank us. Thank Officer McNally."

"Ma'am?"

"Let's just say she makes a strong case."

Sam looked over at Frank, who gave him a nod confirming that Andy had indeed stepped up to the plate for them.

Sam shook his head. He never even thought to fight it; didn't really think it was an option. He was just going to accept his fate and deal with it. Apparently Andy had other plans… and now he could be a part of them. He couldn't wait to find out what she said, and he was glad that he wouldn't have to.

"Sergeant Best, you'll let Officer McNally know about our decision."

"Yes, Ma'am." Frank confirmed. Sam could see he was holding back a smile as he stood and walked out with Sam.

"Wow!"

"She was good!" Frank bragged.

"What did she say?"

"I think I'll let her tell you that. And Sam, I know you're not big on sharing, but if you won't talk to the shrink talk to McNally. It will help."

"I know." Sam conceded. "It's just… I'm used to taking care of things on my own."

"But maybe this time you don't have too. You've got to admit this wasn't your run of the mill UC."

"I know it wasn't." And he did.

The first night after with Andy, it hadn't been too rough. He had woken up a number of times, but when he saw that she was there and they were safe he was able to fall back to sleep. Even if they hadn't talked, just having her there had made it better. These last couple of nights, on his own, they were a little tougher and sleep didn't come quite so easily.

"She can handle it, Sammy, and she obviously wants to be there for you."

Sam smiled, just a hint of a grin. "I know."

"Let her." Frank commanded, even knowing it wouldn't be as easy as that.

"Is that an order?" Sam's answer was almost automatic. He was the master at keeping things locked away – small compartments that he denied even himself access to.

"Does it need to be?"

Sam surprised himself a little when he realized. "No."

She already had the key.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember that extra chapter I was going to throw in at the end here just to finish it off and add some 'needed' length. Yeah…turns out that chapter was hitting 8000+ words and needed to be two. I'm not sure why I ever worry about being able to make a story long enough. Please enjoy…there'll be one more after this.

Thanks to SairsJ for her second set of eyes.

* * *

><p>Andy had been home for about a half hour. She had alternated between sitting and standing, watching TV and trying to read; she even tried cleaning. She didn't know why she was so anxious. She had been in, said her piece, and it was done; there was nothing more she could do. But just knowing that Sam was still there… until he was done with his hearing, she just couldn't feel relaxed. And unfortunately, she had no idea how she was going to find out when it was all over.<p>

She looked at her watch; it was just before five. He should have been in there for about an hour now… so it was probably over already. Her musings were interrupted by the ring tone on her cell. _Could he be… no. _

She shook her head; now she just had to figure out where she put the phone.

Spying it on the end of the coffee table, she lunged for it knowing she only had a few more bars of the song before her voice mail kicked in. She managed to snatch it up and press the green button all in one motion and just in time. "Yeah." She greeted breathlessly.

"_Hey, how'd it go?"_

"Good I think." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"_Did you use that stuff we put together?"  
><em>

"I did, Trace. Thank you so much. It really helped."

"_Really? _Traci asked excitedly. "_What did they say?"_

Andy realized that she probably gave Traci the wrong impression; it had helped she just didn't know how much yet. "Well, they said they'd let me know," she clarified, "but they didn't say no."

"_That's something I guess, and at least you tried."_

"How long do you think it will take for them to decide?"

"_I don't know; I can't see it happening right away though… maybe a day or two."_ Traci guessed. _"I'm thinking if you don't hear anything by Friday, you can probably bet it ain't happening."_

"I guess, but maybe I should call them tomorrow and ask."

Traci scoffed. _"Who you gonna call? The Queen Mom?" _She started to laugh. "_Hey, maybe you can get Gail to put in a good word."_

Andy huffed in contradiction. "Oh yeah. It sounds like she's just jumping at the chance to help me out."

Traci continued to chuckle. _"Chris told you." _She stated knowingly.

Andy nodded as she spoke. "Yeah. I think I'll take my chances on my own."

"_Good call, but you're not on your own. Chris and Dov and I are here and we'll do whatever we can."_

Andy smiled knowing they had her back; unfortunately this part probably wasn't something they could help her with.

"I could try the head of the committee." She mused aloud. "He might…"

"_No,"_ Traci interrupted; as far as she was concerned, it was time to leave well enough alone_. "You can't do anything about it; you had your say and now you just have to wait it out… and get your mind off of it for awhile. _

Andy wasn't sure it was possible but she was willing to give it a try. "Are you off shift?"

"_Just got off. What do you say? Drinks?"_

"Meet you at the Penny then?" Andy suggested. The hearing had been the first time she'd been out since Sam brought her home and she was ready for a change of scenery.

"_I don't know, Andy; I'm not sure that's such a good idea."_

"Why not?"

"_Well, what if Sam decides to go out after too? You know he'll go straight to the Penny."_

"Has he been there in the last few days?" Andy wondered.

Unsure of the protocol during suspension, Andy had been steadfastly avoiding her favorite haunt, but tonight she just wanted to relax and be with her friends. Surely there wasn't any harm in that.

"_Well, no," _Traci explained,_ "but what if he decides to go now that the hearings are over. Maybe Oliver's trying to take his mind off everything too."_

"It'll be fine." Andy reasoned, though she wasn't sure which of them she was trying to convince. Truth be told, she wasn't sure how she would feel or what she would do if she saw Sam.

Traci could hear the uncertainty in her friend's voice and wasn't willing to take the chance. _"We should just go somewhere else; have some fun." _She suggested. "_What was the name of that place we went to with the guys when we were in the academy?"_

"Are you kidding me?" Andy yelped, her voice rising up an octave. "That place was terrible. I've never been hit on so many times in my entire life! And we were there with two guys! You were practically sitting in Dov's lap by the end of the night and they still kept coming." She shook her head muttering almost to herself. "And you're worried about my judgment?"

"_Not the club!" _Traci practically screeched. "_Give me a little credit."_

Traci remembered the night Andy was referring to vividly and there was a reason they only went the one time. She still couldn't believe they listened to Samuels when he said it would be fun; she should have known that his idea of fun wasn't even remotely close to theirs. There was just something about him; she had no idea how he and Chris were even friends.

"Did I tell you Samuels was at horse camp with us?" Andy wondered out loud.

"_Yeah, you did. I always thought he would be more of a K-9 kind of guy though."_

"K-9?"

"_Yeah… thought he'd be more at home with the dogs."_

Andy burst out laughing and Traci had to pull the phone away from her ear. She was grinning though; happy to get her friend to lighten up a little. _"And I was talking about the little pub a couple of blocks down."_ She explained.

It took Andy a moment, but she finally caught her breath and wiped at her eyes. "Oh… good." She breathed out in relief before recalling. "Hey didn't that place burn down last year?"

Traci thought back vaguely remembering something about it coming up before parade one day. "_Did it?"_

"Yeah… March, April maybe? Problem with the wiring I think."

"_Okay. Well what about that place near your old apartment? Don't they have karaoke on Tuesdays?"_

"And that's supposed to be a selling point? Come on Traci. I want to see the guys too." _And I'm not singing._

"_I'll text them. Tell them to meet us there; they love karaoke. You should have seen the two of them…" _ Traci cut herself off; they were supposed to be forgetting about that night.

"Tra-ace." Andy moaned.

Traci could hear the frustration in her friend's voice. She was supposed to be making her feel better not making things difficult so she gave in. _"Fine but if he shows up; I __**am**__ taking you out of there. You will not blow this because you couldn't keep it in your pants. I'm not going to sit there and watch you try to top the last one."_

"The last one?" Andy furrowed her brow in confusion.

"_Best mistake number one: you make out with your TO and come this close to sleeping with him." _Traci explained holding up her thumb and forefinger in gesture even though Andy couldn't see, _"a definite 'no-no' but at least you escaped without any repercussions."_

Andy snorted. It took weeks for her and Sam to get back to somewhere even close to normal.

"_Fine… nothing work related."_ Traci conceded.

Andy snorted even louder. _Was she kidding? She had to tiptoe around Sam for weeks till the tension finally broke on their 'holidate'._

Traci shook her head. _"Fine… nothing that showed up on your permanent record."_

Although she couldn't see Andy, she took her silence as acquiescence and continued with her list.

"_Best mistake number two: you sleep with your 'former' TO __**while**__ he's undercover. Not the smartest thing to do, but again the permanent record is untouched… until you decide to go back and do it again. Seriously Andy? What the hell were you thinking?"_ She had forgiven Andy for going back the first time, but she still couldn't believe she risked seeing him again.

"Being with Sam was not a mistake." Andy defended.

"_Andy."_ Traci scoffed.

"Fine." She huffed. "The timing might have been a slightly off, but I don't regret it."

"_What if you had lost your jobs? What if we had been too…?"_

"But we didn't and he's fine," Andy asserted cutting her off. "And I'm pretty sure the biggest mistakeon that one was Boyd's."

"_Oh, Boyd dropped the ball alright, but I still don't want to see what's behind door number three."_

"Come on Traci; I'm pretty sure I can refrain from jumping him." Andy chuckled, trying to put her friend at ease. "It's only been a couple of days."

"_Yeah, well. Forgive me if I can't forget about the last time we saw him in a bar and I told you not to go to him. You said you weren't going to do anything that time either. Just so you know, I won't be taking any chances tonight; I will __**not**__ be leaving you alone. You may just end up with a roommate for the night."_

"I get it Traci; I do." And she did; she knew the consequences and she wouldn't risk that.

"_I hope so because if you screw this one up you won't have to worry about the permanent record because it will be permanently destroyed. So promise me."_

"Come on."

"_I mean it, Andy. I want your word."_

"Fine. I promise."

"_What?"_

"What?" Andy was confused.

"_What do you promise?"_

"I promise that if I see Sam, talking will be the last thing I try to do." She teased wiggling her eyebrows.

Traci was not amused. _"Now you're just being difficult. Promise me that if Sam comes in, you will leave without speaking to him."_

"I promise that if Sam comes in, I will go home." _Preferably with him._

"_Without speaking to him." _Traci prompted.

"Uggh! Fine. If Sam comes in, I'm gone. No talking."

Traci grinned. _"Great! Meet me there in a half hour?"_

"I'll be there."

Andy hit the end button and dropped the phone back on the table. Thirty minutes wasn't long to get ready and get over there especially without a car, so she made a bee line to her bedroom. She was in the process of changing shirts when she heard the ping of her phone telling her she had a text message. She hoped Traci wasn't cancelling; she really needed this night out. Deciding it wasn't worth changing out of her sweats if Traci couldn't make it, she walked down the hall with the clean shirt in her hand.

She picked up her cell and pressed the text icon. It wasn't from Traci.

'_I'm coming to get you. We're going to the Penny.'_

She flopped happily back into the armchair and hung her legs over the side_. 'What about the rules?'_ She grinned as she typed back.

'_I told you I don't have any rules.'_

She knew better than that. He may not have a lot of them, but there were some lines even he wasn't willing to cross. _'Ri-ight… So does that mean what I think it means?'_

"_It does. You ready to celebrate?'_

'_Yes. But I can think of much better ways to celebrate. Why do we have to go out? Can't we just stay here?'_ She responded certain she could get out of drinks with Traci.

Sam grinned; this was the set up he had been waiting for. He debated for a second whether or not to wait till he could see her face, he loved to watch her blush, but in the end he couldn't resist_. 'You'll have plenty of time for the good candy later'. _

Sam would not have been disappointed by the color that had invaded her cheeks; Andy rolled her eyes as she pressed the keys. _'I thought I said I DON'T want to save the good candy for later anymore'_.

Sam chuckled as he read; he would be milking this for all it was worth. _'I'm sure it can wait for a couple of hours. Besides thanks to you, we'll have fifteen days to celebrate any way you want… candy, champagne…'_

Andy shook her head; he was never going to let her live that down. And now that she could…

Sam was grinning, the dimples out in full force as he pictured her fumbling to come up with a response to that. He just about dropped the phone when it rang instead of quivered.

"_Please tell me you deleted the message."_ Andy begged.

"What? Not even a hello." His grin widened.

"_Hello."_ She responded, unable to hold back a smile of her own. It had only been two days, but she was still so glad to be able to talk to him. _"Now tell me you deleted the message."_

"Not a chance."

"_Sam!"_

"Andy, I like the message." He heard her grunt in disagreement but it only brightened the twinkle in his eye.

"I know I'm a fly by the seat of my pants kind of guy..." He started.

"_Opportunity comes along. You want it. You take it." _Andy finished, in her best imitation.

Sam chuckled. "Exactly. And despite what happened, I was glad you took the chance when it came along."

"But I also like that that wasn't just it." He continued more seriously. "I like knowing that you were already thinking about it… that you were willing to change your plans… for me."

Andy didn't know what to say to that; Sam didn't talk a lot about the future and plans. The closest he had ever come was asking her to try and be normal together. Well, if this was the new normal she liked it.

On the other end of the line, Sam wasn't sure what to make of her silence and just when he was starting to worry that he had pushed a little too far, he heard her conceding. _"I guess we have time for __**one**__ beer."_

She didn't address what he had said, but they would have plenty of time for that later too. "Maybe two?" He bartered, not knowing why he was a little nervous, and besides…

He heard a quiet giggle. _"I have some beer here."_

He let out a breath, happy that she didn't seem to be spooked by what he said. "Unfortunately, Oliver made me promise to come to the Penny."

Andy laughed louder this time, the tension all but gone. _"I already told Traci I'd meet __**her**__ there too."_ She revealed, walking back to her bedroom and pulling on her shirt as she went.

Sam chuckled back. "So what would you have done if I had called your bluff and said we were staying there?"

"_Told her I got a better offer." _ Andy stated matter-of-factly.

Her certainty made it very tempting. "I have to go home and change but I can pick you up in about an hour." He suggested; though if they decided to stay in when he got there, he wasn't going to put up a fight. He was sure Oliver and Traci would understand.

But they weren't going to have to.

"_It's fine; I can meet you there. Traci is heading over now and it'll give me a chance to have a drink with her before you get there."_

"You sure?"

"_I am; I was just changing…"_

_If he wasn't tempted before… _"You know I could hurry…" Sam started, the suggestion clear in his voice.

"_Pants are going on right now."_ She stated, dashing his hopes_. "So unless you're right outside the door_."

"See you there." He said feigning disappointment.

"See you there." She replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the Penny just a few minutes past the half hour. She waved to Traci who saluted her with a drink miming that she should grab one of her own. She had just approached the bar when she felt the hurried whisper in her ear.<p>

"Are you crazy?"

Andy turned to the panicked voice. "What do you mean?" She had no idea why he would be so upset.

"You're suspended." He bit out.

"From the force, not from the Penny." She shrugged angling back towards the bar.

"I know that, but… do you really think **this**," his arms flailed around at the bar as he hissed into her ear, "is a good idea?"

She gave Liam her order before she turned her full attention back to Oliver. She watched as his gaze alternated quickly between her, his watch and the door. Andy already knew Sam was meeting him there and that Oliver had **invited** him. So how was it fair that he could be here on suspension? "What?" She huffed out. "So Sam can come here on suspension and I can't; is that it?"

"What?" He looked at her, eyes wide and head nervously darting from side to side. "Who said anything about Sam? I didn't say Sam was going to…"

"Give me a break, Oliver." She rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious you're expecting him and besides we tal…"

"No, no, no, no, no." Oliver muttered and threw his hands over his ears. "I don't want to know. Don't ask; don't tell."

Andy relaxed a little and started to smile. It was obvious Sam hadn't told his friend yet and he was worried about getting them into trouble. "Oliver." She beckoned.

"Oliver." She tried again, pulling one of his hands away from his ear. "It's fine. Frank…"

"And Noelle will be here any minute too." He finished for her, his eyes darting to the door once again.

Okay now she was a little pissed. "So it's okay for Sam to come… for you to **invite** Sam, but Frank can't see me here is that it." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and threw her hip to the side waiting.

Oliver felt bad; he didn't want her to think it was something against her. "No!" He disputed. "I just mean it's probably not a good idea for you to be here **together**."

She shook her head; he was as bad as Traci. The no-contact condition wasn't even in effect anymore, and even if he didn't know that, that wasn't the point. Just because they were in the same room together didn't mean they would end up breaking the rules. "It's a big bar, Oliver and I'm a big girl; I know what I'm doing."

"You say that now, but what about when Sammy comes in. You sure it won't be a problem. You haven't seen each other since he came out of that house the other night."

Andy thought back to their unofficial 'grace period' and a small smile played on her lips. Obviously Oliver hadn't been privy to that information either.

He looked at her and shook his head, pointing to her mouth. "See. See… that's what I'm talking about. That right there, that smirk. No. You need to go home McNally."

She thought about letting him off the hook, but decided she'd rather keep him on a bit longer. He should have a little more faith in them. She patted his shoulder almost condescendingly. "Enjoy your drink Oliver. I think you're going to need it."

She reached into her pocket to pull out her money.

Oliver reached out to still her arm. "I'll buy you your drink if you promise to head home right after." He offered hopefully.

_Boy, he just didn't give up. _"I was here first." She noted stubbornly. "Why don't **you** go somewhere else?"

He actually looked shocked that she'd even suggest it.

_This was their place before it was hers; why should he…_

Andy huffed; she was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking and she didn't like it one bit. "I'll buy my own drink thanks. I'll just be…" She looked behind her, "right over there." She indicated, pointing to Traci who had moved to the farthest corner away from the TO's regular spot near the bar. "I'm sure between you and Traci, I'll be lucky if I get to go to the bathroom by myself."

Andy shook her head as she walked away; _let Sam deal with him._

"You couldn't have picked a further table?" Andy questioned when she finally reached Traci.

Traci chose to ignore the comment; Andy already knew the answer. "What did Oliver want?"

Andy sighed. "Same thing you do?"

"What's that?"

"For me not to be here when Sam shows up."

"See. I told you. I knew he was going to come. As soon as you said you wanted to come here, I knew I should have said no." Traci was clearly in a panic. "Hurry up and finish your drink."

"It's fine Traci." Andy assured. "The hearings were today. They're all over with and…"

"And what?" Traci yelped. "You think everything changes just because you had your meeting."

"Well, yeah… actually I…"

"I don't care if you're not finished." Traci interrupted again. "If he comes in, we leave."

"Really, Traci, it's fine. I talked to Sa…"

"No, no." Traci closed her eyes wincing. "Don't tell me anything okay. I don't want to know."

The Penny wasn't overly busy but between the din of the conversations that were going on and the fact that they were in the farthest reaches of the bar, they didn't notice the door opening. It wasn't until they heard a distinctive and very loud 'Nooo' that they both looked up.

Traci's eyes widened at the sight of Sam scouring the entire bar, clearly looking for someone. And it definitely wasn't Oliver because everyone noticed him slamming down his drink and tripping over his feet to get to his friend before he spotted the prize.

"Down it!" Traci ordered tipping back her own glass to empty it as quickly as she could.

Andy was grinning; she had spotted him too. "We're not doing anything wrong Traci."

"Please." Traci begged. "I just… I love my job; I do. But I also like working with my best friend and it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there."

Andy was touched. "Thanks, Trace. I like working with you too but you really don't have to worry."

"But I do." She said, calming a little and reaching out to place her hand on Andy's arm.

Andy smiled at her friend; Traci was being so sweet and she felt bad having her fret like that. She had been trying to tell her but any time she tried to mention Sam, Traci shot her down. Andy opened her mouth, trying to decide how she could get Traci to listen.

"Just tell me what I have to do to get you to leave right now." Traci cut in. "Anything… just name it."

_Anything? _Andy was a little torn. _She could actually use this to her advantage._

"So you'd be willing to run the gun on say our next five speed traps?" Andy wondered.

"Would it get you out of here?"

"It might." Andy contemplated. "What about **all** the paperwork for our next five shifts together?"

Traci studied Andy to see if she was serious. That was a lot of work and a lot of extra time at the barn, but it would be worth it if she helped Andy save her job. "Done." She agreed and held out her hand as if to shake on it, anything to get Andy to agree and go.

Andy could see that Traci would do it in a second; she was a great friend. And that's why Andy couldn't take advantage of her. "What about…"

"Andy, please." Traci moaned her shoulders drooping.

"…if I told you that Sam texted right after you called." The terror in Traci's eyes had Andy blurting the rest out as quickly as she could, "he said the board lifted that condition of the suspension."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in but Andy knew the exact moment it did because she heard it loud and clear. "What?" Traci yelped.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to mamaverd and SairsJ for lending me an eye or an ear.

And to linda p – thank you for all the wonderful reviews to the stories of mine that you have been reading. Since I can't thank you personally, I wanted you to know how much I appreciate them. Hope your reading and enjoying this one too.

* * *

><p>Oliver had returned to his regular table next to the bar. He had texted Sam as soon as Andy walked away and now he was just going to finish his drink and head home. He didn't really feel like staying anymore.<p>

He heard the door open and close and glanced casually at the newest occupant until it dawned on him exactly what he was seeing. "Nooo!" He moaned dropping his chin to his chest.

_He couldn't let this happen._

With a determined look in his eye, he raised his head and quickly downed his drink before slamming the glass onto the bar and standing up. He watched as Sam scanned the room his eye line getting dangerously close to where McNally was sitting with Nash. Oliver hurried his approach, leaving a jumble of scattered stools in his wake.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver demanded by way of hello.

"What am I doing here?" Sam responded, furrowing his brow. "What are you doing here? You texted me to say that you had to go home and we couldn't meet here for a drink."

"That's right. I did." Oliver confirmed. "And I asked you to meet me **there** for a drink. But you said that we could do it another time."

Sam flipped his palms up in front of him. "You made it sound like you had to rush, like maybe something was wrong. I didn't want to bother you if Zoe needed you home."

"I wouldn't have invited you if it was going to be a problem." Oliver grumbled.

"Yeah well; I didn't think it was that big a deal. We can get a drink anytime."

"Exactly. So I thought we postponed."

"We did." Sam agreed not really understanding the point.

Oliver tilted his head and dropped his chin. _How could the man not get it? _ "Yet you're still here."

"I still wanted a drink." Sam explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't you have something at home?"

"Maybe I didn't have what I **wanted** at home." Sam answered vaguely though he was pretty sure Oliver knew what he was getting at. Why else would he be so jumpy? Sam started to grin.

"You knew she was going to be here." It wasn't an accusation. It wasn't a question. It was simply a resigned statement of fact.

"**What!"**

Both men turned to the exclamation coming from the back of the bar and Sam's grin turned into a full-fledged Swarek smirk complete with dimples. _Bingo!_

Andy returned his smile and even from across the room, he couldn't miss the sparkle in her eye; she was obviously happy to see him too. Two days was already too long and as he lifted his chin in acknowledgment, he offered her a quick wink. He could almost hear the soft giggle from there.

Keeping his eye on the prize, Sam moved to take a step around Oliver but the man wasn't going to make this easy. He mirrored Sam's movements and stepped directly into his path.

"Sorry, Brother." Oliver contested shaking his head. "Noelle and Frank are going to be here any minute; you have to get out of here before they come."

Sam was reluctant to give Oliver his attention but it looked like it was going to be unavoidable; Oliver was not going to let him pass without a fight. He offered Andy a quick shrug of his shoulders and when she rolled her eyes in return, something told him she had already had this discussion.

"It's fine, Ollie. Frank and I talked at the hearing; he asked if I was going to be here."

"Yeah but I bet he didn't expect you to be here with McNally."

The light went on in Sam's head. Frank hadn't had a chance to tell anyone about the hearings before they took off for the day so Oliver had no idea that the game had changed. _This could work out really nicely. _A mischievous glint took over Sam's eyes. "As you can see, I'm not **with** McNally." _Yet._

"No." Oliver conceded. "But don't think I didn't see that look. You two are just asking for trouble."

Oliver actually looked really worried and Sam felt a small pang of guilt. But it only lasted for about a second; he would tell him eventually but for now he was going to watch his friend squirm. A little payback for comments like 'when she's out might be a good time to talk to her' and 'you know TO's and Rookies can't…'. _Fair's fair._

"What do I have to do?" Oliver pleaded. "Come on Sammy. Don't make me beg."

"I haven't seen her for two days." Sam complained, feigning a movement towards her. "I'll just be a minute. You keep watch."

Oliver's hand shot out to grab him and pull him back. He met Sam's eye suspiciously. "Don't you mean three days?"

"Right, three. What did I say?" Sam asked with false innocence.

Oliver furrowed his brow and looked at him warily. "I'm pretty sure you said two."

"Really?" Sam questioned. "Well then I'd really like to see her."

"No, you don't"

"I'm not leaving Ollie."

"Fine. You can see her from here then." Oliver insisted dragging Sam back to his table.

Sam caught Andy's eye. She and Traci had been watching the drama play out and were clearly amused. Sam shrugged his shoulders in resignation. Andy pressed her lips together into a tiny smile and with an exaggerated blink told him she understood.

They reached the table and Oliver forced Sam onto a stool. "Why can't I just say hi?"

"You know why." Oliver muttered. "Now what do you want to drink? It's on me…" He held up his hand to halt the smartass remark he knew was coming. "Just drink it quick." He ordered.

Oliver rarely offered to buy; he always had some excuse about college funds and multiples sets of braces so Sam was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He lifted his arm and Liam made his way over. "What can I get you Sam?"

"I'll have a Scotch."

"Oliver, another?" Liam prompted, turning away at Oliver's affirmation.

"Wait." Sam beckoned. "Do you have a list of shooters?"

Oliver looked at him like he was crazy. _What the hell?_

Liam nodded and reached under the bar. He tossed a booklet onto their table before making his way to the nearest mixing station.

"Thanks."

"What do you need that for? You want a shooter; I'll get you tequila or something. You're not going to order some girly…" Oliver broke off; he had a bad feeling.

Sam grinned at his perceptive friend. "I just want to send her a drink."

"No contact." Oliver argued.

"I'm not going to talk to her." Sam maintained with a smirk. "Liam is. I'm just paying for the drink."

"I don't know, Sammy."

"Fine, then you send it."

"Great! What do you want me to send her? I'm pretty sure she ordered a beer earlier."

"I don't care… send her this." Sam insisted, pointing to a name on the list.

Oliver glanced down and read the line above Sam's finger. His eyes shot up. "I'm not sending her that." He refused. And if Sam didn't know any better, he detected a little color in Oliver's cheeks.

Sam snickered. "Sorry, that's the one."

"Sammy." Oliver warned.

"I'm sending it." He stated, leaving no room for argument.

Oliver huffed out a breath of resignation and conceded with a wave of his hand.

Sam signaled for Liam to come back and he showed him what he wanted. "I want to send this to McNally."

Liam nodded and started to turn away to mix it. "Wait, I didn't tell you what to say."

"I'll tell her you bought her a drink." Liam stated as if it were obvious; it's not like it was something new. In fact, it happened quite regularly.

"No." Sam disputed. "You have to say this exactly."

Sam ignored the groan coming from beside him and told Liam what he wanted him to tell her. "You got it?"

"I got it." Liam confirmed shaking his head while he walked away.

* * *

><p>Since they realized that Sam was stuck with Oliver, Andy and Traci had launched into conversation. Traci was getting Andy up-to-date on the happenings at Fifteen over the last few days and Andy recapped her discussion with Sam about the panel's decision. She thought about telling Traci about their unofficial grace period but decided against it. The less people who knew about that the less chance it could get out and get not only her and Sam in trouble but possibly Frank as well.<p>

They had just moved onto the topic of Leo's latest adventure when Liam placed a shooter in front of a surprised Andy.

"What's this?" Andy asked.

Liam barely contained the eye roll before launching into his imposed speech. "It's from Swarek. He knows you want to drink the champagne now but he thought you might appreciate a little of this first."

Andy rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the grin. Traci just looked at her in confusion; the statement made no sense to her at all. Andy had told her about leaving Sam the message, but she hadn't told her exactly what she had said and why.

"You don't drink champagne." Traci reminded her.

"I know." Andy said, shooting her an 'I'll tell you in a second' look. "What is it?" She asked Liam.

"Seriously?" He confirmed shaking his head. When Sam told him what to say, Liam had questioned him wondering why he picked that specific drink if he didn't want him to tell her the name of it. But Sam knew Andy and he told Liam not to worry; she would ask.

"Yeah, what is it?" Andy posed again, picking up the drink, looking it over and sniffing it.

"Foreplay." Liam revealed.

"What?" Andy blurted, her eyes snapping up to the bartender.

"It's Foreplay." Liam repeated uncomfortably. He had worked in other bars where this type of thing was a regular occurrence, but he'd been at the Penny for a long time now and cops didn't generally go for this kind of thing.

"He wanted to start with Foreplay." Traci repeated smugly while nodding in approval. "Nice."

Andy looked at Traci and grinned before turning back to Liam. "Sorry we didn't recognize it when you brought it out." Andy teased.

"Very funny," he muttered turning away.

The girls laughed loudly with Andy thanking him between giggles.

"Can you bring me another beer?" Traci called out as he walked away. "You want…" she directed at Andy.

"No. I'm good." Andy confirmed. "But I should go thank him." She decided aloud.

"No. Look." Traci pointed across the bar to a smirking Swarek and an agitated Shaw. "Oliver's still freaking; I don't think he knows yet." Traci grinned; she liked seeing him squirm for once. And if Sam was going to string him along for awhile, she was in. _Teach him to steal her gun all the time._

Andy grinned at Oliver's discomfort and then shifted her gaze over to Sam. She held his eyes as she picked up the shooter and downed it. She could see he was chuckling and enjoying his little tease.

_Well two can play at that game._ She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started typing out a text.

"What are you doing?" Traci wondered.

"Letting him know I liked the drink." Andy bragged.

The girls watched as Sam pulled the phone from his pocket. His grin widened when he saw it was from her and they watched as Oliver tried to grab the phone away from him and clearly let Sam know that he did not approve.

When Oliver finally gave up, they watched Sam happily open the text. She watched as the grin was replaced by a look of wide-eyed shock as he read the note.

"What did it say?" Traci asked.

Andy tilted her head to the side and looked away for a second. "Liam's Foreplay was really good." She revealed timidly as she finally brought her eyes up to meet Traci's. She couldn't hold them though as she was unsure of what her friend would think of the bold move and her gaze quickly darted from side to side. Her eyes were wide as she lifted her brows focusing on nothing in particular. She rolled her lips together and took a drink waiting for her friend's response.

"You are nasty, girl." Traci noted with a proud grin and Andy couldn't help but smile back.

Turning together, they watched as Sam shook his head, but he couldn't keep the grin at bay for long. _Touché. _

Traci turned back to the table and Andy was concentrating on her phone again. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a drink to send back." She explained. "If I can't go over there, I want to have some fun too."

"Let me see." Traci demanded, sliding her chair around to the same side. She was getting into this; it was going to drive Oliver to distraction.

The girls were giggling away when Liam returned with Traci's beer. "So this is the one?" She confirmed before acknowledging Liam. At Traci's nod, she showed the phone to the bartender.

"Can you make this?"

He looked at the screen. He hadn't heard of that one, but it would probably be in one of his books. "Sure. Just let me write it down though in case I don't have it." He grabbed a pen and scribbled down the recipe scrunching up his nose at the last ingredient. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Andy answered, popping her 'p'. "And…"

Liam rolled his eyes; he knew where this was going. "What do you want me to say?"

Traci laughed as Andy answered. "Tell him I think he's being a little presumptuous, and I'd be more comfortable starting a little slower… with this."

"Got it."

Sam watched as Liam returned from the girls. He knew they were planning something; he could see them huddled together and laughing and Liam had written something down before he went back to work behind the bar.

Sam didn't have to wonder about it for long though as Liam placed a shot in front of him. Sam looked at it skeptically.

"It's green." Oliver noted unnecessarily. His entire face scrunched up as he lifted the glass to get a better look. "And not a nice green either." He remarked placing it down.

Sam looked up at Liam for explanation; hoping for a good enough reason to taste the concoction.

"It's a Walk in the Park."

Sam huffed in disbelief. "Easy for you to say; you don't have to drink the shit."

Liam shook his head. "No. It's called a Walk in the Park. She thought you were being a little presumptuous with **your** drink. She said she'd be more comfortable starting a little slower."

Sam laughed. _Touché again McNally._

He lifted the drink up and saluted Andy with it before downing it quickly. He had a feeling he wouldn't want to savor it and he was right; his whole face twisted up in disgust. It was aptly named as it definitely tasted something akin to trees and grass.

He could see Andy and Traci laughing across the room.

"You guys want anything else?"

"I'll have some water." Sam ordered and both men looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Since when did Sam Swarek order anything here that didn't include alcohol?

"What?" Sam replied defensively. "First of all, I need to wash the taste of that horse feed I just drank out of my mouth. And more importantly," he focused on Oliver, "if you're not going to let me go over there… Well I just don't want to be too drunk at the end of the night."

"Too drunk for what?" Oliver asked guardedly, not sure that he really wanted to know.

"Too drunk to get u… myself home to bed." Sam replied pushing the Scotch he hadn't yet touched over to Oliver. "You should probably drink this too."

Oliver hung his head and took a large gulp of Sam's drink. He was definitely going to need a refill as he watched Sam pick the booklet back up off the table; he nodded at Liam for another.

"Is there any way I can talk you into leaving now?"

Sam glanced up with an 'are you kidding me' written clearly on his face before returning to the booklet and flipping straight to the S'. He knew exactly what his counter offer would include.

Oliver leaned over to see Sam's finger hovering over a section of the page. He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. "This is seriously getting out of hand." He briefly wondered if he should just give up and leave them to their own devices. They were grown-ups after all and he wasn't their father. No, but he was their friend and he couldn't sit idly by and watch them throw away the career they both loved. He would have to try and be the voice of reason till they came to their senses. At least this way, when Frank and Noelle came in, it wouldn't look **too** bad.

"Better take McNally some water too." Oliver said resignedly.

Liam crossed the bar once again; already tired of the back and forth. It was Tuesday night and it was slow as usual which was why he didn't have a server on with him. Who would have thought he would be run off his feet because of only two people.

He set another shooter in front of Andy along with a tall glass of water.

Andy grinned up at him. She wasn't sure whose idea the water was, but it was a good one so she was extremely grateful. She would not need another drink if they kept this up. "What is it this time?" She inquired.

"A counter offer."

"That's what it's called?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"No. It's his counter offer to your Walk in the Park."

"Which is?" Andy asked before taking a sip of her water.

"It's, uh Sex at My House."

Andy's eyes snapped up to Sam's and she choked a little on her water. He lifted his brow in challenge with a slight smirk to his lips.

"Boy he doesn't waste much time after Foreplay; does he?" Traci teased.

Andy was still looking at Sam. She declined his offer with a shake of her head and an 'I don't think so mister' glare. But when she saw his fake pout, she couldn't help but throw him a bone. She held up her hand in gesture, asking him to wait a minute. When he nodded his agreement, she turned back to Traci. "Have you ever known him to be patient about **anything**?"

This time, it was Traci's turn to choke on her drink and she thought it best to take it as a rhetorical question. Some things she didn't need to know.

Andy tilted back the shot and then locked her eyes on Sam as she licked the inside of the glass and then her lips slowly. If he wasn't across the room, Traci would have seen just how little patience he had… especially when it came to Andy. As it was, she could still tell it was taking all his willpower to stay where he was.

Traci laughed as she watched Oliver shaking his head as he looked towards the ceiling. "What's next?" She asked Andy and they grabbed her phone once again.

"I'll be back." Liam announced to no one in particular as the girls weren't even paying attention to him. He cleared away the shot glass and headed back to the bar.

* * *

><p>Sam stayed at the table with Oliver, but he was getting restless; waiting was not his strong suit. He hated having nothing to do and Oliver wasn't talking not that Sam was much better. Oliver was too busy trying to figure out how to get them out of this mess and Sam was too busy trying to figure out how Andy could work him up like that and then leave him hanging… well not exactly hanging.<p>

His eyes were glued on the girls who were hunched over a phone. _Come on; how long does it take?_

He pulled out his own cell phone when he couldn't wait any longer. He sent one word. _'Well?'_

The girls were giggling over the site they found. "That one?" Traci pointed.

"No, but you **have** to remember that one next time Jerry is here." Andy demanded pointing to another on the list.

"Ni-ice." Traci agreed, willing herself to keep it in mind next time they were here.

"Oooh a Cranberry Zambo…" Andy started excitedly before she cut herself off.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Oh." Andy blushed and shook her head quickly. "Never Mind." _Sam would not be happy if she brought that up in front of Oliver._

"McNally." Traci warned. "There is a story there." She insisted.

"I… uh…it's… uh…" Andy wouldn't look at her. "I can't tell you."

"I will get it out of you." Traci swore.

Andy knew her friend could be relentless when she got something in her head. It was part of what made her a good cop. "Can we just forget it? Please?" She begged.

"Next girls' night your mine."

Andy flinched. _Sam was going to kill her._

"This one." Andy pointed dropping the subject and hoping she wouldn't ever have to cross that bridge.

"I like it." Traci agreed. "What do you want to Liam to say?"

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as he saw Liam head back over to the girls; his phone vibrated at the same time. <em>'Patience is a virtue.'<em>

'_Doesn't mean I have to like it. What are you waiting for McNally? I thought it was a pretty good offer.'_

He watched her grin as she read his message and he couldn't keep the smile off his own face. He felt like a teenager sitting phone in hand waiting in anticipation to hear from the girl he liked. Apparently he must have looked it too because he heard the grumblings coming from beside him. Something about 'if I wanted teenage drama, I'd have gone home' and 'old enough to know better.'

Sam just chuckled and placed a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder.

But Oliver shook it off. "You want to make me feel better, let me take you home."

Sam laughed even louder. "Sorry Brother, you're not my type."

Oliver's curse was cut off by Liam placing another drink in front of Sam.

"Hey, maybe if McNally gets me drunk enough…" He taunted, before Oliver cut him off with a glare.

Sam held up his hands in defense and then looked up at Liam in question.

"She said that although your idea was tempting, she's not that kind of girl. She doesn't jump into bed with a guy she meets in a bar just because he makes the offer."

_No, she likes to do that herself._ He remembered, thinking back fondly to the night she came back to the Alpine Inn to proposition him.

"So what does she suggest then?"

Liam pushed the glass towards him. "A Tender Touch."

_At least it wasn't green._ Sam thought as he drained the shot.

He had just set the small glass back on the bar when Liam threw in the kicker. "But she did say that if that went well; she might be willing to sweeten the pot."

Sam peered around Liam, and from the grin on her face, Sam figured his odds were pretty good.

Oliver could see they were getting close to the point of no return. "Sammy." He implored.

"Just one more." He promised and he could see the hope in Oliver's eyes. _He should probably let him off the hook soon._

Sam picked up the booklet supposedly for the last time. He had seen something when he had been looking over the S' before. He turned to the page and pointed it out to Oliver lifting his eyebrows and nodding in excitement before passing it over to Liam.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" He muttered under his breath.

Liam just looked at Sam waiting.

"Self explanatory," was all Sam offered in answer to the silent question. And Liam moved away to mix and deliver the drink.

* * *

><p>Andy and Traci were still laughing over Andy's phone when Liam returned to their table. They couldn't believe all the names people had come up with for shots. They only looked up because they heard Liam clear his throat.<p>

Traci couldn't wait. She was curious to see what Sam would come up with next; his last proposition and it could only be called that… a proposition, was pretty bold. "Well?"

He turned to Andy and was barely able to contain the eye roll as he placed Sam's latest pitch in front of her. "A Sammy Slammer." He announced shaking his head; he still couldn't believe it, and if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes…

Both ladies burst out laughing simultaneously and their eyes met. "You have to go over there." Traci insisted as soon as she was able to speak.

Andy's grin widened and she tipped her glass to Traci in salute. That was why she was her best friend; she just got it.

Andy polished off the shot quickly and then offered the now empty glass to Liam. "Thanks Liam. Do you mind making just one more?"

"Sure why not?"

Traci got a chuckle out of Andy's final choice. "I might even let you talk to him." Traci teased referring to Andy's promise early on in the night.

Andy couldn't help but laugh back… there was no might.

* * *

><p>"Okay you sent her the drink; now let's get out of here." Oliver insisted finally allowing himself to think that they just might make it out of there.<p>

Sam wasn't listening though; he was too focused on the woman across the room.

"Sammy. Sammy." Oliver finally nudged his shoulder to pull Sam's attention away.

"Hmm?"

Oliver flipped his head towards the door. "Let's go."

Sam hummed and hawed for a second trying to figure out a way to stall his friend just a few more minutes. He could see that Traci and Andy were getting ready to leave and he knew she wasn't going to leave without him.

"Sammy." Oliver tried again moving to stand.

Before he could get fully off his stool though, Liam placed another drink in front of Sam. "Two Minute Warning." He announced.

Sam grinned knowing Liam meant more than just the drink. "Is that from the time she ordered or from now?"

Liam shrugged and looked back to the other end of the bar; Andy was already making her way over with Traci not far behind. "I'd say times up." He announced gesturing to the women.

"Shit." Oliver muttered under his breath. "Come on Sammy." He knew he would have to act fast so he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "I'll make sure you don't get Epstein for the first week you're back." And when Sam didn't bite he continued. "And I'll do your paperwork for those shifts too. Come on buddy. Name it. Anything. We gotta get you out of here."

Sam looked at his friend; this was working out better than he thought it would. He was just hoping to get his drinks paid for, for the night. "Make it Epstein **and** Peck and the paperwork… and I'll think about it."

Oliver reached out for Sam's hand to shake on it, planning to take hold and not let go till he had his friend safely out the door. But no such luck.

"Hey guys." Traci offered to both gentlemen while Andy remained speechless, content just holding Sam's eye while a shy grin played on her lips.

"Hey guys?" Oliver snapped. "Hey guys? That's all you have to say for yourself? I did my part; I kept Sammy over here. Five more minutes…" He continued to vent, "…that's all I needed and I had him out the door. You couldn't keep her over there. You know Frank and Noelle are coming here any minute; Noelle told you before you left. What kind of friend are you?"

Sam obviously hadn't let him off the hook, but even so his attitude had Traci a little irked. She was a great friend and she didn't appreciate him thinking otherwise. "You don't think I tried?" She defended.

"Well obviously not hard enough. Look at them; they might as well just start making out because as soon as Frank gets here all he's going to see is…"

Sam grinned at Oliver's suggestion and made a move towards Andy but Shaw's arm shot out to stop him. "I was kidding." He growled and Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Did you try bribery?" Oliver proposed knowing it worked for him here (or so he thought) and at home. "You're a mother; don't tell me you haven't dangled a carrot or two in front of your kid to get him to do what you want."

"Somehow I didn't think an extra hour on the X-box was going to work with Andy." Traci retorted purposely being difficult.

"Well then use your imagination Nash. Have I taught you nothing?" Oliver's hand shot up silencing the smart remark he knew was coming the minute he asked the rhetorical question.

"Did you try offering to take Epstein off her hands for a week? Maybe a weeks' worth of paperwork?" Oliver suggested with an air of superiority.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Traci wondered trying to hide the sarcasm. She turned to her friend. "Andy?"

Andy still hadn't said a word, still happily grinning at Sam while listening to their two friends go at it. She turned to Traci. "Throw in lunches for the first week and it's a deal." Andy agreed winking conspiratorially behind Shaw's back.

"I don't know Andy…" Traci stalled.

"Move over amateur." Oliver ordered sliding Traci aside and moving to cut off Sam's view of Andy. He ignored Sam's glare and looked him straight in the eye. "Same deal as before AND lunch is on me… all week." He offered extending his hand for acceptance.

Sam's eyes lit up as he grinned. "So let me get this straight. First week, no Epstein, no Peck, no paperwork **and** you're buying lunch."

"Yes." Oliver agreed.

"And all I have to do is leave."

"Yes… right now."

Sam grabbed his hand and shook quickly. "Then I'm out of here."

Oliver finally let out the breath he had been holding since the two women joined them and his whole body relaxed until Sam let go of his hand and placed his arm around Andy.

_What the…_

"Let's go McNally." Sam announced, turning for the door.

"Wait… What? No." Oliver stuttered.

"What's the problem?"

Oliver dropped his chin and glared. "Don't give me the innocent act Sammy. It doesn't suit you."

"Hey, you're the one that made the deal." Sam argued. "First week, no Epstein, no Peck, no paperwork and you're buying lunch if I leave right now."

"Yeah, alone." Oliver argued.

Sam grinned. "Ah but you didn't **say** I had to leave alone."

Oliver was just about to blast Sam for turning his words against him when the door opened. Oliver's head was the first one to shoot to the door, and the rest idly followed. He was the only one in a pure panic though and his eyes were as wide as saucers. But he exhaled in relief as soon as he realized that it was just Diaz and Epstein.

It only took a second for the guys to notice them and when they did their faces lit up in huge grins. They were so happy to see Andy back at the bar and the fact that she was with Sam just made it better; they knew how much she liked him. They took two steps forward intending to give Andy a hug when something dawned on them.

Traci tried to hold back the chuckle but it was almost like watching a cartoon play out in front of her. Their eyes practically bugged out and they kept looking back and forth between each other and Sam with his arm around Andy. The dread clearly building with the realization of what they thought was going on. When they gave each other a quick nod and raced for the door, Traci couldn't hold back and started to laugh.

Oliver shot her a glare that only intensified when they heard what sounded like Chris arguing with Frank in the small corridor between the outer entrance and the inside access.

The door was just starting to open again when they heard Frank's agitated voice insisting. "I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow, Diaz. Now let us through."

Oliver looked helplessly at everyone. _Why the hell weren't Sam and Andy jumping apart? Why wasn't Nash doing anything? Did he always have to take care of everything? _He slid over to Sam and Andy intent on pulling Sam out of there but it was too late. Frank had just entered the bar with a very loud. "Diaz!"

Oliver collapsed onto the nearest stool. There was nothing more he could do.

"Hi guys." Frank acknowledged directing his grin specifically at Andy who was still under Sam's arm. "I see Sammy told you."

"He did." Andy confirmed with a smile of her own.

"I figured he would." That's why he hadn't called her himself; he knew Sam wouldn't wait. "That was some pretty fast talking, McNally. And obviously I wasn't the only one that was impressed."

"I had help." Andy admitted shooting a quick smile over to her friends. "I knew what I wanted to say but it was Traci, Dov and Chris that brought me the research."

Frank was about to respond when Oliver stood back up. "What… what the hell is going on?"

Chris and Dov had moved in beside Traci and were nodding emphatically. They couldn't believe how calm everyone was... unless... _it worked?_

"What? They didn't they tell you?" Frank was surprised; he was certain they would have been shouting it from the rooftops… and they were… together.

"Tell us what?" Oliver wondered.

Sam gave Andy a little tug and started inching them closer to the door. The shit was about to hit the fan and he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

"McNally here..." Frank started, seeking them out much to Sam's chagrin. "…convinced the board to revoke the no contact rule."

"Really?" Dov and Chris shouted at the same time Oliver was yelping, "What?" He immediately turned on his friend.

Sam dropped his arm from Andy's shoulder and grabbed her hand pulling her as quickly as he could towards the door. "Gotta run." He announced to no one in particular.

"You're not staying?" Noelle asked.

Sam grinned over to a fuming Shaw. "I, uh, promised Oliver I'd leave so…"

"Yeah you better run Sammy." Oliver threatened and he had already taken a couple of menacing steps in their direction. "You can bet I won't be…" His words fell on deaf ears as Sam had already led a chuckling Andy out the door. And they didn't stop till they reached his truck.

Sam wasn't quite ready to leave though as they still hadn't said a proper hello. He used the hand he was still holding to pull her in close. "Hey." He greeted with barely a whisper.

"Hey." She breathed out closing the distance between them and brushing her lips lightly against his.

"I missed you." He confessed as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then let his hand slide to her jaw. She barely had time to repeat the sentiment before Sam pulled her back in for a kiss that showed her just how much.

They made out lazily against the passenger side of Sam's truck reacquainting themselves with each other until the door to the Penny swung open and brought them out of their stupor. "We should uh… get going." Sam suggested when he realized just how far they had gotten… or not gotten depending on how you looked at it. He popped the lock and opened Andy's door offering her a hand up. And with a quick kiss, he jogged over to the driver's side and hopped in himself.

He was just about to start the truck when he felt Andy's hand halting his. "Are you okay to drive?" She questioned.

"I'm good." He assured her. He only had the two shots; the last one was left forgotten on the table.

As she removed her hand, he allowed the engine to turn over and quickly put the truck in gear. He pulled away from the lot before turning to Andy with a quick wink. "So… your place or mine?"

As she debated the merits of each out loud, Sam smiled to himself. He was used to making decisions on his own and he always liked being able to do what he wanted when he wanted. But he had a feeling those days were coming to an end and when he thought about it, he found that it really didn't bother him. Besides he knew he could get his way if he wanted… that's what dimples were for.

Sam huffed out a single chuckle. _No… that wasn't right. Giving her what she wanted, seeing her face light up when he gave it to her, now __**that's**__ what dimples were for. _

He pulled up to a red light and realized that she had stopped talking. _When did that happen? _Unfortunately he had been lost in his thoughts and had no idea what she had decided. He had his bag in the back though… just in case, and she didn't seem to have anything with her so… _her place then._

He made the turn and looked over at Andy and there it was… that million dollar smile. He couldn't help but grin back… he made the right choice.

_Give and take huh? _

He took another peek over and her smile, it was still there.

The dimples dug in. _Yeah… he could do that._

* * *

><p>A.N. If you've had a Walk in the Park and enjoyed it, I apologize. But I'm pretty sure that if it has chartreuse in it, it's an acquired taste. Oh, and in case you're wondering about the drink Traci has to remember the next time Jerry is there. It's called a Splash of Nash.<p> 


End file.
